


Coming out

by Jennifer_Z



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Z/pseuds/Jennifer_Z
Summary: 如果Steve和Tony要向家人出柜会是什么样的呢？
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Coming out

“叮叮叮——”一听到门铃声，Tony便从二楼跑下来。  
“老贾，是Steve，我来开门。”他喊住正在往前走的老管家，向门口跑去。  
“嘿Steve，你这几天为什么都没来？”他一打开门便迫不及待地问，但却没有得到回答。  
Steve低着头，有点迫切地看了Tony几眼，但是又很快地闪开了目光。  
“呃，Steve，你怎么了？”Tony注意到Steve泛红的眼眶，Steve低着头紧张地耸着肩，把他原本就不算高大的身躯显得更小了。Tony牵起Steve的手想领着他进屋，却被Steve轻轻地挣脱开了。Tony强忍着心中的惊讶与困惑，只好将大门推得更开。  
“进来吧，到我的房间去吧。”

Steve坐在Tony的床边，从头到尾没有说过一句话。他们从来没有试过这样，从他们认识开始，即使有时候他们吵架闹矛盾，也是会忍不住讽刺对方，而不是像今天这样沉默。  
“Tony，”Steve终于开口了。“我觉得我们不该继续这样下去了。”  
“什么？继续怎样？”Tony假装没听懂Steve说的话。千万不要是我想的那件事，他在心里祈求。  
“就是，”Steve深呼吸一口气，“就是我总是到你家来，在你的房间里，我们做的那些事。我们是朋友，很好的朋友，但是，但是这些事是错误的，我们不能这么做。”  
“所以这就是你这几天总是躲着我的原因？”Tony感到一丝怒火在心中燃起，“是不是Jackson那些人又在我不在的时候欺负你了，他们是不是又说了很难听的话？”  
“当然不是！”Steve抬起眼看向Tony，“好吧，或者说不仅仅是。Tony，你难道没有发现我们太特别了吗？为什么只有我们是这样的，而其他人都不是。Jackson他们只是把这件事说出来罢了。”Steve快速地用手去抹去眼角的泪水。  
“Steve，听着，我们不是大多数人的样子，不代表我们就是怪胎。我们做着其他人不做的事，不代表我们做的事就是错误的。”Tony在Steve面前单膝跪下，拉开Steve捂住脸的手，与他十指相扣。  
“但是圣经里说了这是错误的，这是罪。我为什么就不能喜欢女孩子的胸和屁股呢！”Steve恼怒又哽咽地说。  
“去他妈的圣经。那以前人们还认为太阳是围着地球转的呢。”Tony站起来将Steve搂入怀里，让他的脸紧贴自己的胸口。  
“Steve，你不是一个人，有我在这。还有我相信，我们不是唯一这样的，绝对不是。”  
他慢慢将Steve放倒在床上，依旧搂着他。Steve紧揪着他上衣，将眼泪蹭上他胸口的那一块布料。  
“我们绝对不是唯一，”Tony心疼地低头在Steve的头顶吻了一下，“等我们毕业了，去大城市，去纽约城，在那里读大学，那里什么怪胎没有，不差我们一个两个。肯定有人和我们一样。不要去管Jackson说的鬼话，他就是个蠢货，连一百以内的加减乘除都算不清。”  
“你会一直和我一起吗？”Steve闷闷地说。  
“当然，我们会一直在一起。”Tony把Steve搂得更紧了。“睡吧，我会让Jarvis给Sarah打电话，告诉她你在这里过夜。”  
Steve点点头，呼吸渐渐平静下来。Tony看着Steve的睡颜，单纯的像刚出生的孩子，心中更复杂了。说实话，他也不知道纽约城到底是什么样子，上一次去那里还是在五六岁的时候和Howard一起，但是当时他忙着讨好他的父亲，根本没有去注意纽约城到底有什么。  
他把头埋在Steve的头发里，闭上眼睛。  
希望一切真的如他想的那样吧。

“Tony，Sarah让我们这个周末回去吃饭。”  
“好啊。”Tony往嘴里又塞了一口意面。  
“好，我——”Steve欲言又止，拿起柠檬水喝了一口。  
“怎么了？”Tony看向他。  
“我是在想，”Steve低着头，手里摆弄着空了的玻璃杯。“我们是不是该告诉她了，还有你的父母，毕竟我们大学都快要毕业了。”  
“噢！”Tony看起来有点惊讶。“我当然没问题，我可以陪你一起。”Tony伸手去抓Steve放在桌上的手，玩着他的手指。  
“不，不用。”Steve任他摆弄着自己的手指。“我想自己告诉Sarah，你去吃晚饭就行。”  
“哇喔，我亲爱的小男孩终于长大了，以前还会在我的怀里哭鼻子，说自己是怪胎呢。”  
“Tony！”Steve无奈地说，伸手擦去Tony嘴角沾的肉酱。Tony咧开嘴笑着看着他。

晚上他们躺在床上，手牵着手。Steve扭头看向Tony。  
“你打算什么时候告诉Howard和Maria？”  
“你搞定了再说，我什么时候都可以。”Tony无所谓地说。  
“Tony，你应该认真地对待这件事。”Steve叹了口气说。  
“反正我都已经知道结果了，Howard肯定会说要把我赶出这个家的，然后我就可以心安理得地到你家去，再吃上一块Sarah烤的苹果派。”  
Steve把Tony揽入怀里，给了他一个吻。  
“别担心我啦，还有两天就周末了，好好想你的措辞吧。”  
Steve点点头后闭上眼睛。Tony用手理了理他的头发，看着Steve进入梦乡，自己则是盯着天花板，一直到半夜都没睡着。

“Tony！你也来了！”Peter一看到Tony便冲向门口。  
“喔，你长这么高了，之前还是小不点呢。”Tony伸手比划了一下，Peter的头顶都到自己的胸口了。  
“Parker夫妇今晚又得待在实验室了，所以就让Peter也来一起吃饭了，没关系吧。”Sarah身子探出厨房对他们说。  
“当然没关系，妈妈。”Steve走进厨房，吻了一下Sarah的脸颊。“我来帮你。”

晚饭的气氛比想象的好很多，多亏了Peter的喋喋不休。晚饭后，Steve刷完碗走出厨房。Tony正在和Peter一起拼着乐高，Sarah则正坐在沙发上看电视。Steve看向Tony，Tony向他点点头。  
“妈妈，我有点事想和你说。”Steve走到Sarah身边。  
“噢，可以啊。”Sarah回答。  
“可以到房间里去吗。”Steve轻声说。  
“什么啊，搞着这么神神秘秘的。”Sarah狐疑地站起来，跟着Steve走进房间。

过了几分钟Peter才意识到客厅里少了两个人，而Tony看起来心不在焉。  
“Steve和Sarah去哪里了？”Peter问。  
“噢。”Tony回过神。“他们到房间里去了，我们继续拼。”  
“哦。”Peter也没多疑，继续盯着乐高的说明书，思考者下一块拼块到底该拼在哪里。

“妈妈，我要告诉你一件事，”Steve深呼吸一口气。“一件我瞒了你很久的事。”  
“怎么了，发生了什么吗？”Sarah马上担心地问。  
“不，我没事，好吧，或许也该说有事。”Steve低着头，一下子红了眼眶，完全把自己之前想的要说的话全忘了。  
“宝贝，你什么都可以和妈妈说，知道吗？什么都可以。”Sarah抬起手抚上Steve的脸，抹去Steve眼角的泪水。  
Steve点点头，再次深吸一口气。  
“妈妈，我是，我是同性恋。”这句话终于说出来之后，Steve觉得全身上下都轻松了。  
“噢。”Sarah有点惊讶地说。“我还真没想到你要说的是这个。”  
她把Steve带到床边，让他把头埋在自己的肩膀上，轻抚他的后背。  
“傻孩子，你以为我会因为这个就不要你，不爱你了吗？”Sarah温柔地说。“妈妈永远都会爱你，无论你是什么样的。”  
“嗯。”Steve伸手抱住Sarah。  
“还有，你真的以为妈妈什么都不懂吗，会被你这样吓跑？”Sarah轻笑一声。“还记得以前住在我们斜对面的Barry吗？当时大家都不和他来往，你知道为什么吗？就是因为他是同性恋！但是我不是照样在圣诞节的时候给他送苹果派吗？”  
“Barry叔叔？”Steve惊讶的抬起头，早已没在流泪了，但还是忍不住抽噎一下。“他是——？”  
“对啊。”Sarah把Steve落在额前的头发往后梳。“他不是一辈子都没结婚吗？所以，你这事根本吓不到妈妈，我只是有点没想到罢了，不过现在回想你以前的一些行为，确实有点迹象，而我竟然没有发觉。”  
“来，告诉妈妈，什么时候发现的？”  
“在高中，高一高二的时候吧。”Steve小声地说。  
“老天，你竟然瞒了我这么久，要知道你可是最不会说谎的。”Sarah佯装生气地说。“那有没有——天呐，不会是Tony吧？”  
Steve害羞地点点头。  
“从高中的时候，你俩就？”Steve脸更红了，再点了点头。  
“噢，老天啊。”这回她是真的被惊到了。“幸好，幸好你们两个人一起，而不是像Barry一样。”  
Sarah再次把Steve拥入怀中，而Steve用力地抱紧她。

“Tony！Tony！你又走神了！”Peter的大声叫唤让Tony回过神来。  
他刚刚在想什么？他自己也不记得了，脑子里一片空白。  
“Tony，你看我已经拼好了。”Peter展示着自己手中拼好的小汽车。  
“哇，太厉害了。”Tony看了一眼钟，Steve他们聊了多久了？他也不记得他们是什么时候进去的了。  
“Tony，我要回家了。”Peter一边将他拼好的汽车收进背包一边说。  
“好，我送你回去。”Tony站起来。出去散散心也好。

Tony刚回来，就看到Steve和Sarah走出房间，从他们的表情他看不出任何信息。  
“Peter刚刚说他要回家了，”Tony先开了口。“所以我就把他送回去了。”  
Steve什么话也没说，只是走过来捏了捏他的手，接着Sarah把他拥入怀里。  
“没事了，孩子。”Sarah说，接着轻拍他的后背。他越过Sarah的肩头，看到Steve在对着他笑，无声地用嘴型告诉他：“我爱你。”  
接着Sarah松开他，Steve过来抱住他，这时他才从刚才失神的状态中反应过来。Steve在他耳边轻声地一遍遍重复。“Tony，我爱你，我好爱你。”眼泪脱眶而出，Tony也顾不及泪水染湿Steve的肩头了，用力地回抱他。

门口的台阶上，Steve再一次拥抱Sarah。“再见，妈妈。还有，谢谢。”Steve看着她的眼睛说。  
“好的，再见。”Sarah仍抓着Steve的上臂不放。  
“再见，Sarah。”Tony接着说。  
“再见，Tony。”Sarah微笑着看着Tony，终于松了手。  
Steve主动牵起Tony的手，带着他走下台阶，最后再回头向Sarah挥挥手。  
他们先是一直牵着手，最后像是忍不住了似的，不约而同地抬起手搂住对方。Steve偏过头亲了亲Tony的头发，然后他们相拥向前走去。  
Sarah靠在栏杆上欣慰地笑着看着两个年轻的背影逐渐消失在黑夜中，转身回到屋里。

“我这周末回老宅。”Tony一边简单地收拾行李一边说。  
Steve凑过来亲了Tony一下。“要我和你一起去吗？”  
“不用，老头子根本就不记得你是谁了。”Tony撇了撇嘴说。  
“好吧，替我向Maria还有Jarvis问好。”  
看着Tony粗暴地把衣服扔进行李箱里，Steve把Tony一把抱起来往床边走。  
“干什么，我还没收拾好！”Tony挣扎地说。  
“别收拾了，明天再收拾。”Steve把Tony压到床上，直视他的眼睛。  
Steve叹了口气。“亲爱的，我知道你很紧张。”  
“狗屁，我才没有！”Tony马上反驳，然后开始喋喋不休，宣扬着Tony Stark天不怕地不怕的理论。  
Steve无奈，只能用吻封住这张嘴。“Tony，Tony，我最懂你的，你越害怕的时候就越表现地像很勇敢的样子。”  
“我没有。”Tony小声嘀咕。  
“亲爱的，无论最后你父母是怎么表示的，我都会一直和你在一起，就像你以前对我说的一样，知道了吗？”Steve用自己的鼻子蹭着Tony的，Tony轻轻点点头。  
“现在，让我们先忘掉这件烦人的事，放松一下。”Steve把手伸进Tony的裤子里，啃着Tony脖子，没注意到他眼角的一点点湿润。

“我要说件事。”Tony一边切着牛排一边说。  
没人回应，没人在乎，正常，于是他接着说下去。  
“我是同性恋。”说完后他将自己切好的那块肉放进嘴里，就好像自己刚刚说了件很平常的事。  
但令他惊讶的是他没等到接下来的沉默。  
“什么？”Howard大声说，瞪大了眼睛。“你在说什么？再说一遍！”  
“我，是，同，性，恋。”Tony着实被吓了一跳，他没想到Howard的反应会这么大，吓得一下红了眼眶，但是还是强装着镇定强势地说“反正你们也不在乎。”  
“我简直不敢相信！Jarvis，快给我倒杯酒来。”Howard一下子站起来。  
“好的先生，请您先冷静。”  
“我是同性恋，这有什么，现在同性恋路上一抓一大把。”Tony依旧装作一副玩世不恭的态度，但是眼泪却背叛了他掉了下来。  
“Howard，坐下来，我早就和你说过了，谁让你不相信。”Maria对家里的这些争吵早已见怪不怪了，仿佛刚才什么也没发生，放下刀叉优雅地擦了擦嘴。  
“什么叫你早就说过了？”Tony这时抓到了重点，站起来问Maria。  
“我早就知道你是同性恋了，在你高中的时候就知道了。”Maria站起来，走向Tony。  
“宝贝别哭，妈妈早就知道了，一直在等你说这件事。别管你老爸，他也早就知道了，只是嘴上硬说不相信罢了。”Maria搂住Tony，Tony回抱着Maria，没想到事情会这样发展。  
Howard还在哪里骂骂咧咧，让Jarvis赶紧把酒拿来，Tony忍不住顶嘴不准他这样粗鲁地使唤Jarvis。  
待父子两人都平复了情绪，Howard再次开了口。“那你现在有没有和哪些坏小伙搞在一起？”  
“是Steve吧。”Maria先回答。Tony马上说“死老头，Steve才不是坏小伙。”  
“Steve？难道是那个在你高中时整天来我们家晃悠的豆芽菜？”Howard粗声说。  
“对，就是他，我们高中就在一起了，我和他一起破的处，你能怎样！”  
Maria直接忽略他们的对话，对Tony说“让他下周和你一起回来，我想见见他，好久不见了。”  
“让他来，让他来，我要打断他的腿。”Howard气冲冲地说。  
“你他妈根本打不过他，”Tony挑衅又有点自豪地说。“他早就不是豆芽菜了，身高一米八，满身肌肉，胸大屁股大，你以为你打得过他！”  
两人继续有一句没一句的顶着嘴，Maria无奈地看着他们，直到Jarvis终于把酒给端来了。

晚上Tony躺在床上，还没来得及细想一会儿要怎么跟Steve说不久前发生的事，就接到了Steve的电话。  
“嘿Tony，”Steve小心翼翼地问。“今天怎么样？”  
Tony一想到这就忍不住咧开了嘴角，但是故作心情不好的样子，叹了口气才说：“你猜猜？”  
“我猜，还好？”Steve的声音听起来有点紧。  
“比还好还好。”Tony笑了。“原来Maria早就知道了，一直在等我说，早知道我就早点说了，憋这么多年憋死我了。”  
“原来如此，还真没想到。”Steve松了口气。  
“还有，原来老头子还记得你。”  
“真的？”  
“真的，他还说让你下周来，他要打断你的腿。”Tony装作严肃地说，但最后还是绷不住笑了。  
Steve也笑了，笑完后，一时两人都没说话，只是通过手机听着对方的呼吸声。  
“Steve，”Tony先开口。“我想你了。”  
“我也想你了。”Steve轻声回应。“我明天开车来接你。”  
“怎么，你想提前断腿？”Tony说完后在床上翻了个身。  
“能把你接回去，断腿也值得。”  
“那到时候谁来开车？”  
“那只能委屈你当一回司机了亲爱的。”  
“这到底是谁接谁？”  
“或者我可以想办法让你爸不要打断我的腿。”  
“什么办法？”  
“唱一首歌给他听。”  
Tony扑哧一下笑了。“你要唱什么歌？”他笑着问。  
“Why you gotta be so rude?”Steve一直唱了下去。

Why you gotta be so rude?

Don’t you know I’m human too? 

Why you gotta be so rude?

I’m gonna marry him anyway.

Tony好笑的听着他唱完，突然意识到了什么。  
“喂，你这是在求婚吗？”  
“对啊。”Steve毫不掩饰地说。  
“我靠，戒指都没有还求婚。”  
“明天带过去。”  
“你怕不是一会儿现去买吧”  
“早就买好了。”  
“什么时候？”  
“在我告诉Sarah之前。”  
“你就不怕他们接受不了不同意吗？”  
“那我就破罐子破摔。”  
“天呐Steve。”Tony抹抹眼角。“你还是我认识的那个Steve吗？”  
“Tony，是你激发了我的无限可能，在我无法认清自己的时候仍然待在我身边，我无法想象没有你我该怎么生活下去，所以，我想余生都和你一去度过，你能答应我吗？”Steve诚恳地说。  
Tony吸了吸鼻子，快速抹掉滑到脸上的眼泪。  
“我现在还不能回答你，要考虑一下。”Tony笑着说。  
“噢，别，say yes please～”Steve撒娇地说。  
Tony严肃地清了清嗓子后开口。“Steve Rogers，你别想着我在电话上答应你，你要么就明天穿上你最好的西装带着戒指来接我，要么就别想和我结婚。”  
“那我可以现在就马上穿着西装来吗？”Steve马上兴奋地说。  
“别别别，别冲动。”Tony马上笑着打断他，Steve有时候真的会说什么就真做什么，他可不想今晚老宅的警报响起来只是因为一位穿着西装的金发美男试图翻墙进来。  
“还有，明天别让老头子打断你的腿，我不想我的婚礼上新郎竟然瘸着腿。”  
“所以你是答应了？”Steve马上抓到重点。  
“不，我可还没说那句话呢。”Tony抿着嘴笑着说。  
“好的，亲爱的晚安，早点说，明天早上你一起来就可以看到我了。”  
“好的好的鸡妈妈，你也晚安。”  
他们一直互道着晚安，谁也不愿挂断电话，直到最后困的不行直接睡着。

END.

彩蛋：

第二天Steve等到了Tony的那句话，并且不顾他准岳父的大发雷霆当众亲吻了他的未婚夫。


End file.
